Heroes of Olympus: Truth or Dare
by Lissie529
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus, Nico, Thalia, and the Stolls gather in the Poseidon cabin to play Truth or Dare. The Stolls invited them, but mainly to humiliate them. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. I dunno, Rated T cause I'm unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**I do NOT own these characters. All belong to Rick Riordan, owner of Percy Jackson.**

The seven, Nico, Thalia, and the Stolls were sitting in Percy's cabin. They'd gathered to to Truth or Dare. The Stolls, of course, had convinced them to.  
"Alright, who's going first?" Nico reluctantly raised a hand.  
**  
**Leo grinned. "Alright Nico, Truth or dare? Choose wisely," he said. "Of course, you'll probably be embarrassed either way." Nico tapped a finger on his chin, before finally saying, "Dare."

Leo paused, seeming to think, which was new. "Hmm… Pipes, get me a camera." "Please stop calling me Pipes," she replied. Nevertheless, she went to get a camera. She handed it to him. "Leo, I don't like that look on your face. It's basically saying not to trust you."

He turned to Nico. "Nico, I dare you to cover yourself in sparkles, walk up to the Aphrodite cabin, and say you're Edward from Twilight." The Stolls laughed and high-fived him. "Awesome dare," said Travis.

Or was it Connor? Anyways, Nico reluctantly sighed, "I accept the dare." Frank snickered and walked outside to get the sparkles. It was a prank the boys were supposed to do awhile ago, but now they had a chance to humiliate him more. Frank gave the can of sparkles to Jason.

"Trust me, Nico. It won't be _that _bad." He dumped it over Nico, and he was coughing. "Now, final touch." Thalia messed his hair to the style of Edward Cullen. "Now, go get 'em, tiger." She, the Stolls, and the boys followed, Leo in front with the camera.

They walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, Nico looking like he wanted to die. Nico knocked on the door, and stood back as a blonde girl answered. "Oh. My. Gods. Is that EDWARD CULLEN?!" The other girls scrambled to the front to get a better look. Leo nodded his head enthusiastically. The boys and Thalia ran away, Leo and the Stolls staying. The girls gathered around Nico, while Leo and the Stolls were snickering. When they finally came away, there were lipstick marks all over his face. Now for the finish. "Ha," Travis said. "Um, don't kill us, that wasn't Edward Cullen."

The girls glared at him. "It was Nico di Angelo." Now they ran away, while the girls shrieked and stared daggers at Nico. They got mad and threw a hissy fit, and Nico was in the infirmary two minutes later; fights with the girls and their boyfriends were too much for him.

The others burst into the room, fist-bumping. "We got it on camera! Now, who's the next victim?" Jason raised his hand. "I'll do it." Percy asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Jason said, "Truth. I don't want to end up like Nico, but I might anyways. Let's go for it." Piper and Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear. "Alright, fine. Jason, you have your memory back, right?"

Jason blinked. "Is that it? Yeah, I do." Percy said, "That's not it. Since you have your memory back, you can't lie. Everyone at Camp Jupiter, even me, who was there for about 2 days, knew Reyna had feelings for you. So, true or false? You liked Reyna back, forgot about her, dated Piper, and showed her off around Rome without even looking back."

Jason blinked, obviously not expecting the question to be asked. He turned red. "Ergh…not sure how to answer this because of present company."

We all know who that is.

"But, of course, you're still going to make me answer. Okay. The gist of it is… true, I guess. I…uh…" He looked at Piper. She was sitting next to him and looking at him, but she was distracting him. He wondered if she was using a type of Aphrodite magic.

"Guess I liked Reyna a little? But, Hera took away my memory, and face it- No one is a perfect boyfriend like you, Jackson- I forgot her. I found Piper, and I _really _liked her, and I wouldn't say *show off*. But, I did take her around New Rome."

Everyone looked at him and Hazel whispered, "We should have got this on a confession tape." Then, a little louder, "Everyone at Camp Jupiter knew Reyna liked you, but you were clueless. Alright, who's next?"

"I'll take a turn," Percy offered.

**Two thingies in one day! Yay! So, any ideas for truths/dares? I might take an idea.**


	2. M&Ms and Swirlies

**M&amp;Ms and Swirlies  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

"Okay, Percy," said Jason. "Truth or dare?" Percy grinned. "You know which one I'll pick."

"Okay, I'm guessing dare. Dares are almost as dangerous as truths, you know." Jason looked nervously at Piper. "I'm still wondering whether Piper will kill me for my answer or not."

"So, dare…" Jason looked around camp, looking for a cabin to annoy. Just then, Clarisse came in.

"What are you punks doing?" she said, and surveyed the room. "Chris said you were doing something, and I wanted to talk to Jackson." Hazel spoke up, "We're playing truth or dare." Clarisse smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you wimps' dares. Whose turn is it?" Percy raised his hand.

"Hah, I'd like to see you beat up, Jackson. I know the Iris cabin is pretty fond of their mother." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of M&amp;Ms. "I dare you to throw these around the Iris cabin, saying M&amp;Ms are better than Skittles." Percy popped open the bag of M&amp;Ms, and threw a chocolate one in his mouth.

"I accept your challenge."

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain, remember the _last time _someone did that to the Iris cabin?" He shook his head. Annabeth clicked her tongue, and said, "Go on. Do it, and find out." Percy looked them over, and Leo had his camera up to his eye. "Recording the death of Percy Jackson."

"Shut it, Valdez." He looked around, realizing there were lots of blue M&amp;Ms, lots of red and orange. Not the colors of the rainbow. Leo, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Frank followed him to make sure he did it. He knocked on the cabin door. Butch answered. "Hey, Perce. What do you need?" Percy threw an M&amp;M in his face. "More of these."

He ran into the cabin, yelling, "M&amp;MS ARE BETTER THAN RAINBOW SKITTLES!" and throwing them at campers. Clarisse and Annabeth were laughing really loud, Leo trying not to fall on the floor laughing. Thing was, Iris campers had been through this before. "Butch, take care of the _unbeliever._" At this point, they darted. When Percy came back, he had an arm sling and a black eye.

Percy's face was red and steam was practically coming out of his ears. Everyone laughed at the sight of him. "CLARISSE, TRUTH OR DARE!" Clarisse looked at him. "Another dare." Percy wanted retaliation. "I dare you to let someone give you a swirly _and _a wedgie." Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I accept the challenge. Who's doing it, then?!" Percy grabbed her by the arm to the bathroom stalls. "De JA vu, huh, Clarisse?" Clarisse was struggling. "STOP PULLING ME BY MY HAIR, JACKSON! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Oh, but you accepted the dare." He smiled. He walked into a toilet. "Kneel down." She reluctantly went to her knees. Percy took her face and dumped it into the toilet bowl, and made the more disgusting water surface. Clarisse came up, gasping, and spitting. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! At least we're done."

"Not so fast," Percy said. He made her face the wall, and gave her a quick wedgie. "Nemesis would be proud. Now, go wash your face, before you're humiliated." He skipped back to the Poseidon cabin, not caring that he had a black eye right then. "Okay, guys, be ready. It's Clarisse's turn, and she's probably out for revenge."

**Okay! Credits to ro781727 for Clarisse's dare. I got the M&amp;Ms idea from a head canon. Any ideas for truths or dares?**


	3. Aardvarks

**Aardvarks**

**Again, I got Thalia's dare from ro781727. Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, this would be in a book. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Clarisse stomped into the Poseidon cabin, with dripping hair. She wrung it out, with a red face, staring at Thalia who was laughing very hard. "It's _my _turn to ask someone, right?!" Everyone was silent, because she was right.

"Since I can't do Jackson again," she jabbed her thumb at him, "I'll do little Giggles over here." Clarisse stared at Thalia. "Thalia, I dare you to ask Hera to turn you into an aardvark." Jason, Piper, and Leo burst out laughing, because Hera said she'd do exactly that.

"Hera would have done that already if a war hadn't-hadn't been br-breaking out!" Jason laughed. "Alright, we'll go for the Empire State Building after somebody does a truth. Thalia?"

Thalia grinned. "Glad you asked. Flame Boy?" Leo looked up from a toy helicopter he was making out of pipe cleaners. "What happened?" "You have to answer this question."

He pouted. "Why couldn't I have taken dare?" Thalia looked at him and shook his head. "Weren't you listening? Someone has to take a _truth._" Leo sighed. "Yeah, yeah, what's the question?"

"Have you had a crush on any of the girls in this room?" Leo looked around, blushing. "Er, three of you." All girls turned to him. "Uh, I had one on Piper before Jason came along- Piper, don't look like you didn't know, I was obviously flirting-" Piper looked like she wanted to be sick.

"-And one on Thals when I met her," Thalia shook her head. *cough* "Eternal maiden" *cough*, she said. "-And I have to admit one on Hazel, but I realized she was attached Frank. I didn't even want to try one on Annabeth, both Percy and she would kill me, and Annie scares me to a degree." He smiled at her nervously. Annabeth huffed.

"Let's go to the Empire State Building, then," Annabeth said after an awkward silence. Everyone walked out of the Camp, with Chiron's permission, of course. Though it was awkward explaining why they had to leave.

"So…you purposely want Hera, Queen of the Gods, to turn Thalia, an eternal maiden, into an _aardvark…_on purpose." Chiron looked confused. "It was a dare, sir," Frank said. Chiron looked amused. "The last time I played Truth or Dare when I was younger was with Dionysus and Zeus. I'm still worked up about getting turned into a pansy."

On that happy note, he let them drive a taxi into New York to find the Empire State Building. Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo were confused as to why the almighty Olympian gods would be in…New York.

"If they live in New York, can't they be in Texas, or California?" Leo asked. He got a "I guess." From Percy. "One time I had to wrestle a spirit of the sea near a harbor, dressed as an old man." This left Leo confused and wordless for once. They reached the Building. All of them filed into the front doors, and asked the man up front for the 600th floor.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, there is no 600th floor," he told Hazel, bored. "We only have 201." Percy set a few drachmas in front of him. His eyes widened. "Um, here is the pass," he gave it to Hazel. "Lord Zeus has limited time, though."

Percy grinned and walked into the elevator. It was pretty crowded, with 11 people in there. The music didn't help either. Listening to a song about Pina coladas and rain wasn't pleasant. **(Yes, I made a House of Hades reference) **"Can we ask Lord Apollo to change the music?" Clarisse said. "They need a song like-" Thalia cut her off. "No, they need Green Day." Leo had gotten out a screwdriver, and Travis and Connor were trying to help him hack into the radio. Leo finally tuned into a Fall Out Boy song.

They whooped, and the elevator _dinged_! They were standing in front of the gods, who were arguing over things like Persephone, love, Aphrodite, stuff like that. They stopped when the uninvited guests stood in their presence. Leo whipped out the camera, Clarisse and the Stolls snickering. Hera turned to them. She was wearing a peacock dress. Leo's camera went _click!_

"What do you want?"Zeus boomed. Thalia looked like she wanted to shrink. "D-d-dad?" Zeus turned to her, and his expression softened the tiniest bit. "Yes, Thalia?" "C-can I speak to Lady Hera?"

Zeus looked confused. "Sure." Thalia turned to Hera, gulping. "C-can you turn me into an a-aardvark?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"I will do so with pleasure-" Jason and Percy snickered- "but why would you ask such a request?" Frank, trying not to laugh, said, "It was a dare, Lady Hera. It was given to her by Clarisse." Ares grinned at his daughter. Hera waved a hand. Thalia the aardvark squealed in fear, and hid behind Nico. Everyone laughed. Hera gave a light one.

"I cannot understand aardvarks, so I'm afraid she can't request to be turned back until I choose too." Nico opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but Hera waved a hand. His mouth shut like his lips were glued together. That only cost more laughter.

Everyone filed back into the elevator, having on an Adele song. The Stolls groaned. When the trip was over, they ran out the elevator and took a taxi back to camp. Leo surveyed everyone.

"Now, who's my next victim?"

**Yaaay! Does anyone have ideas for truths? I have a bunch of dares in mind, I'm horrible with truths. BTW, I figured the time of the game, it's after the Giant War.**


	4. Rachel Did What Now?

**Rachel Did What Now?**

Leo looked around, and his eyes landed on Piper.

"Beauty Queen? Would you like a turn?" He probably wasn't going to give her a choice.

"No."

"Well, too bad. Truth or dare?" She answered dare, she figured it couldn't be as bad as Thalia's. Less goddesses wanted to kill her than the average. And she was going to get Jason soon.

He said, "I dare you to burp, really loudly, in Drew's face." Snickering from around the room. Jason and Hazel knew it would be for amusement, not for Piper's embarrassment. Piper was a tomboy (which they thought was rare for Aphrodite kids) so she would do it gladly, especially in front of Drew. The Stolls had taken the camera, because Leo was "working on a project," which was never good.

The girls, Jason, and the Stolls walked up to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. Drew answered.

"Is this about that weird Nico kid?" She glared at Jason and Piper. "That was totally _not _Edward Cullen. It wasn't fun to play us like that." Annabeth, being the wise and polite person she was and knowing not to get in a fight with Aphrodite kids, said, "Sorry, Drew. It was a dare… we're playing truth or dare."

Piper said, "So was this." She burped loudly in Drew's face, not looking embarrassed in the least. Everyone started laughing, while Drew looked stunned. The laughter only increased when Jason said, "Damn Pipes. You didn't show me you could do that." Drew was literally steaming and shut the door in their faces. They all doubled over in laughter.

They quickly headed back to the Poseidon cabin, where Nico was sitting next to Annabeth in a sling, with an ice pack over his eye, and crutches. Leo was back, his hair steaming, and trying not to laugh at the sight of Nico. Mostly everyone was leaning away from him. It was Piper's turn to give somebody one.

"Alright. Who next…" Piper turned to Percy. She smiled, and Percy thought, _Uh-oh. She's been hanging around Leo and Travis and Connor too much._

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truths can't be so bad, so truth." He stupidly thought that was the smarter decision to make. But Annabeth said, "Seaweed Brain, I may be a daughter of Athena, but even Leo can figure out-"

"Hey!" said guess who.

"-that you shouldn't trust that smile, nonetheless a _truth. _No undoing it now, though. Hit him with a hard one, Piper."

Piper tapped her chin, and then looked back in forth between Annabeth and Percy, who were holding hands.

"Okay, Percy. Has anyone kissed/made a pass at you besides Annabeth?" Piper finally said. Percy looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die. He gulped and looked at Annabeth. "Uh, I think it's… 3 girls."

While Annabeth was glaring at him, he continued, "Rachel, err, sort of… before she became the Oracle and before the Second Titan War…kissed me. Then, Calypso-" Leo paled slightly, "-Made a pass at me, I think, she gave me a moon lace flower and some other stuff about "falling in love before allowed to get off the island," blah blah blah. Then Reyna I _think _made a pass at me at Camp Jupiter, but I didn't take up the offer. I became praetor anyways, somehow."

Leo whistled. "You're a ladies' man, Perce." Jason and Frank said in unison, "You should run. Now."

Annabeth looked at Percy and searched her pockets. "Percy, have you seen my dagger?"

Percy looked confused. "No, why?"

"You should really take Frank and Jason's advice right now."

Percy's eyes widened in realization and yelled, "HOLY POSEID-"he didn't finish his sentence before he took off running.

Of course, that was on tape. Annabeth and Percy had run out the room. They were probably going to have to take a break, since they weren't going to be hearing from Percy for a little while.

**How was that one? PLEASE I need more truths; I've got a pretty good dare for a few others, though.**


	5. Power Rangers

**Power Rangers  
****Me: Guys, let's welcome back the Stolls. Um, Travis…?  
Connor: I'm Connor! He's Travis!  
Travis: 'Sup?  
Me: Just say it.  
Connor: None of this belongs to-  
Travis- her. All of the characters belong to-  
Connor- Rick Riordan.**

Percy came back in the room on crutches, bandages wrapped around his forehead and a black eye. Rachel had a black eye and a sling. Annabeth came in behind, frowning at a stack of papers in her hands.  
"What's the matter, Annie?" Hazel asked her. She tried to look over the papers, but Annabeth snatched them away and frowned again. She handed one to everybody in the room, and their eyes immediately widened.  
"Err, my dyslexia is acting up. I don't want to know if I'm right or not," Annabeth said, looking horrified at her paper. Percy said, "Me too, I think. These dares can't be right…"  
Nico yelled, "I could be turned into an antelope for this! What the hell?!" Leo looked at his paper, confused. Frank turned it right-side up, and Leo nodded his head in understanding. "I'm going to die…again."  
"I hate these dares, but nothing bad can come out of them, I guess." Piper and Jason agreed on it. They would do most of the dares on this list. Piper was about to say, "We're doing every single dare and truth on this li-" Jason covered her mouth. "No. Just no." He pointed to a dare at the top of the list, and Piper's face turned red. "We're only 16." Percy and Annabeth agreed.  
Everybody else complained about this impossible list, until Connor and Travis smiled at them with that "We did this and we have no regrets" look. Connor (or Travis?) started, "The public wanted more-"  
"So we asked for requests." Travis (or Connor?) said. "They gave us a list-"  
"And we're going to force you to do most of these and I'm going to say this next part before you could process what we just said." Connor smirked and said, "I believe its Piper's turn." Piper stood, hearing her name.  
Piper asked, "What do I do now?" Travis held up Piper and Jason's dares, while everybody laughed and watched Jason check his pockets for anything else they pickpocketed. "I'm going to need your boyfriend, too." Jason mumbled and stood awkwardly next to Piper while the dare was whispered in their ears. They headed over to their separate cabins and went into the bathroom to change together.  
"In the meanwhile, who hasn't had a chance to be dared/truthed?" Everyone turned towards Annabeth and smirked.  
"Dear gods, help me now…"  
Percy smiled, and everyone could tell this was going to be something to play to his amusement and everyone else's. "I know that your fatal flaw is pride, right?"  
"Thanks for announcing it to the world."  
"So…I dare you to go over to the Aphrodite cabin-"  
"I like this dare already," Leo chuckled.  
"And let them dress you up in…something. I'll make Piper tell them and you when she comes ba-"  
Jason came out of the bathroom, his eyes flashing thunder under his Imperial glasses. He was wearing Piper's lime green tank top and blue sweater, with her blue skirt that she'd decided just to wear that day. He was also wearing her lime-green flats, and he kept tripping-they were a size too small. Everything on him was too small.  
Piper came out after him, wearing a grey hoodie with a blue Superman tee that slightly dropped down and looked a bit large, and blue jeans that were baggy. She had on Vans that actually fit her feet, and nerdy glasses. She may be wearing Jason's clothes, but she somehow still looked wonderful.  
"I hate all of you," Jason growled, and then he added, "No pictures." Leo (with a little help from the Hephaestus cabin) had created a phone and a microchip that didn't attract monsters, and everyone currently had them in their pockets (probably).  
Clarisse raised her phone with a _CLICK_.  
"Don't you dare send it," Jason said, while Piper walked around. "Your clothes are pretty comfy, Jason," she commented. She took off the glasses and actually looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Aphrodite's showing," Leo said. Clarisse said, "Don't worry. Not sending that picture to anyone." She pressed the _Send to all_ button, then high-fived the Stolls.  
"Um, you two are staying like that-" Connor said.  
"-the whole day," Travis said. "Percy, finish Annabeth's dare."  
Percy smiled and lifted his girlfriend off the couch. "Come on, Wise Girl. Prepare for one of the most embarrassing moments of your life." She actually whimpered as Piper, the Stolls, Frank and Hazel followed.

***In the Aphrodite cabin*  
**"Hey! Careful with my-ow!" Annabeth complained. The girls were squealing and waxing her down, removing most of her hair and dignity. "That one pesky nose hair," one brunette said, then plucked it. Annie yelped in pain and covered her nose. Everyone stepped back like it was a surgery. "All done."  
Annabeth glanced herself in the mirror. She shrieked. "I'M NOT GOING OUTSIDE WEARING THIS!"  
She was wearing a bright green bikini top with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She would have had to wear the bikini bottom also, but when three of the Aphrodite kids got sent to the nurse, they decided it wouldn't be good for anybody. So they'd given her a lime green skirt; she'd agreed to it until she saw it on her, and it was very revealing. She fought them, but they all pushed her outside. She grumbled, feeling her dignity and pride vanish. Everybody took pictures, wondering how they got Annabeth to wear a bikini top and a _skirt.  
_***Meanwhile*  
**Everybody snickered when they heard the dare. Suddenly, Poseidon's cabin busted open. Leo groaned, both when he saw his ex-girlfriend (this session was after Percy's birthday, I decided) and the door he now had to go and fix.  
Calypso was wearing an olive green lacey shirt with a grey vest and jeans. She had a beanie atop her head, and she looked slightly irritated. She had no shoes on, like she didn't even care about it. Reyna had on a grey tee with her praetor robes lazily thrown over it, and beige jeans. She had on boots that covered up most of her legs, and she also had an irritated look on her face.  
Reyna held up her phone, pointing to the pic of Jason and Piper. "When we saw this picture over at mess hall, we had to come and investigate what was happening." Calypso was holding the phone upside down, and then fixed it once she saw Leo smirking at her inability to handle 21st century objects. "This is plain stupidity, so no doubt Valdez and the Stolls are behind this."  
"Um…" Annabeth walked in with Percy, and she looked embarrassed. The two girls who'd recently came in stared at her in disbelief, then they both asked:  
"What the hell?!"  
When she finally got into the room, Thalia the aardvark squealed and laughed in a weird snorting way. This only made everybody laugh harder. Everybody explained that it was truth or dare, and they sat down to watch the action.  
"Isn't it Jason's turn to do a dare?" Hazel asked to cut the tension. Jason complained, "I'm not one to complain, but I just had to dress up in girl's clothes. I think that's enough for one day."  
"Still, your turn, Jason." Frank shrugged and said, "Who's giving it?" Jason argued that he should do another truth, those hurt less. Nico smiled and tapped his chin.  
"So, we all know about Piper's charm speak, right?" Nods all around. "Is there a time, Jason, which you've ever wanted Piper to shut up? Most of us have seen Piper working her Aphrodite magic, especially on you."  
Jason turned red. "Another one of these? Um…" He sat for awhile, thinking. "So, there was this one time-Leo, remember that one dare you told me to do for Halloween? I wouldn't do it ever, if it wasn't for Piper. Everybody recorded it, and it got recorded on YouTube, posted on Face book, Twitter, Vine-"  
"WAIT-That was you?!" Frank exclaimed. He had gotten _that _video fairly late, but he had still laughed at it until he hyperventilated. "I thought Travis was jo-um, I guess the secret's out about who shared it…"  
Hazel giggled and said, "Still, that video was _funny_. I can't believe you ran through Wal-Mart on Halloween dressed up as three Power Rangers. Piper was the yellow one, and Leo was the…?"  
"Red ranger. Of course, I'm the red ranger. Jason's the blue one." Leo smirked. "But Piper had to charm speak Jason into doing it, because he was afraid he would embarrass himself. Obviously, he's smarter than the both of us."  
Calypso was laughing under her breath the whole time, and she finally spoke up. "_That _video. My gods. The things you guys share with me. Was that the one where Jason tripped over a Light Saber, shot by a bunch of kids with water guns, and thrown out of that specific Wal-Mart?"  
"That's the one."  
"I think we should take a break," Percy said, eyeing the clock and everybody's injuries. "We need everybody to heal up, and plus this isn't healthy for anybody."  
**Finally, the update! Thanks for the suggestions, guys-you're fellow demigods helping me with the plotting of their deaths.  
Pretend I didn't say that. I'd appreciate more.**


End file.
